In the manufacture and processing of synthetic textile fibers, the fibers move at high speeds. During this movement they come into contact with other fibers and with the ceramic or metal surfaces of the processing equipment, e.g. pins, rollers, guides, etc. To overcome the friction it has been customary to lubricate the fibers with a fiber lubricant to reduce the frictional force; as a consequence many materials have become known that are useful in this regard. However, a problem associated with most of the known fiber lubricants is their tendency to lose their lubricating efficiency at the necessary high temperatures as the fiber speed increases, with a consequent increase in frictional force between the fiber and the ceramic or metal surface. When this frictional force is sufficiently high for the particular fiber being processed, then breakage can occur and the production process is interrupted. In some instances, the frictional force can generate sufficient heat that the fibers in the yarn can fuse together or fuse on the processing equipment. Thus, lubricants that will retain their lubricating ability at high temperature and high fiber speeds, minimize fiber breakage, minimize fiber fusion, and minimize wear of the metal or ceramic parts are in demand and being sought.